


Five Times Richie's Parents Interrupted The Losers

by whereyoustand



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Bad Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Movie Night, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has Issues, Sad Richie Tozier, Serious Injuries, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: And the one time the Losers interrupted his parents.(OR: Richie's parents are assholes and they stop him from hanging out with his friends.)





	1. Chapter 1

** 1 **

Richie and Stan were chilling at the quarry, the sun beaming down on their faces. It was a slow day and none of their other friends could make due to various reasons. Richie’s phone played music as they shared a cigarette. 

“Would you leave this place if you had the chance?” Richie asked. Stan stayed silent for a few seconds. 

“Of course I would,” Stan replied. “Where did this come from?” He then questioned. Richie took a drag from his cig and laid down. 

Richie blew out the smoke and closed his eyes. “I hate this shitty town. And I hate the majority of the people in it. Everyone is an asshole.” 

“Yeah.” Stan agreed. 

They laid in silence for a few more minutes before Richie suddenly sat up. 

“Come on, good friend!” He said in a British accent, taking off his glasses. “We should be swimming not sulking!” Stan rolled his eyes, despite the small smile on his face. Richie stood and stepped off the edge of the cliff into the water. Stan quickly ran to look over the cliff and see his friend rising from the water. 

Richie waved a hand at Stan, encouraging him to jump down. Stan shook his head before taking off his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. He jumped off the cliff and swam towards his friend. 

They swam about for about an hour until they walk back up to the quarry to see Richie’s phone ringing. Richie put on his glasses and cursed under his breath. 

He answered it and sighed lightly, “Hi dad.” A pause. “Yeah I’m sorry, I got carried away.” A long pause. “Alright, I’ll be home in a few.” Another pause. “Okay, bye.” 

Richie sighed and started putting his things in his bag. “I’ve got to go.” 

“But we didn’t get to go bird watching!” Stan frowned. 

“Yeah, but you know how my folks get.” Richie strained a laugh. 

No, he didn’t. In all of the twelve years Stan had known Richie, Stan didn’t know much about Richie’s family. Richie refused to speak about his home life. 

“Do you need me to ride you home?” Stan asked. 

Richie shook his head. “Nah man. I’ll be alright. Do you want me to ride you home?” Richie asked, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his wet clothes. 

Stan raised an eyebrow. “I mean if you can make it home straight after? You seem wanted at home.” 

Richie shrugged and avoided eye contact. “I’ll have time.” 

Stan frowned. He knew it took about fifteen minutes to ride to Richie’s house from his own. 

“Okay,” Stan said instead. 

When Richie arrived at school, Stan didn’t question the way Richie would flinch when someone raised their voice. Stan knew Richie didn’t like confrontations. 

** 2 **

Richie was on facetime with Bev, Bill and Mike when the next incident happened. He was in his room doing his homework. 

He was falling behind in class and so his parents had ordered told him to do his homework. And so, as he worked through the twenty questions, Mike was giving him answers as he was making deliveries, Bev was smoking as she walked to the shops, and Bill was just chilling in his room. 

“I can’t believe Mary slapped Sophie!” Bev chuckled. “I never thought she’d have it in her!” 

“I know right,” Richie exclaimed. “Sophie deserved it though.” 

They all laughed as Bill spoke up, “Do you gu- guys want to g- g- go to the quarry to-to- tomorrow?” 

“Sure,” Mike nodded, “I could use a break.” 

Bev shrugged, “I don’t see why not.” 

Richie heard the front door slam shut and yelling from both parents. He was glad his door was closed because it meant his friends wouldn’t hear. 

“Richie? Did you hear that?” Bev asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

Richie looked up at his phone. “Sorry, guys, you kept breaking up! Couldn’t hear a thing.” 

Bill raised an eyebrow, “I said do you wa-wa-want to go to the qu-quarry?” 

Richie heard a glass smash. It was going to be a long night. “Um, no can do.” 

“Seriously, Rich?” Bev groaned. “You and I haven’t hung out in so long!” 

Richie sighed. “We hang out every night in my dreams. My wet dreams.” 

Bev laughed as Mike rolled his eyes, “Beep beep Richie.” 

The continued to talk as Richie finished his homework and Mike finished his deliveries. They continued chatting about everything and nothing. Richie sighed and started doodling as he heard the yelling downstairs quieten down. Richie panicked, he knew exactly what this would mean. 

“Guys, I have to go!” He stuttered out as he heard his mom stumble up the stairs. 

“Seriously, Tozier? You can’t keep leaving us like this!” Bev sighed. 

“We- We’ll see you lat- late- later Richie,” Bill stuttered, knowing that Richie was going to have a chat with his parents. 

“Richie, don’t go.” Mike murmured. 

“I have to get going guys!” Richie exclaimed. 

Suddenly, his mom slammed the door open. “Richard! Get off that fucking thing.” 

“I am mom, just give me a second,” Richie growled and fumbled with his phone. 

“You watch your mouth young man or I’ll-” Richie hung up before his friends could hear anymore. 

“Should we be concerned?” Mike asked. 

Bill shook his head, “Nah, she’s all- always like the- tha- that.” 

Bev’s eyebrows furrowed. She knew those signs all too well. 

But, by the time they saw Richie a week later, they knew he would brush them off. 

** 3 **

The third time it happened, all the losers were round Bill’s for a movie night. They always did at least one every month. They usually rotate it between Bill, Ben, Stan, and Bev. Eddie couldn’t do it because his mom would flip, Mike couldn’t do it because he didn’t have a ‘good enough TV’ (The others tried telling him otherwise but he wouldn’t listen), and Richie just said that he couldn’t. 

"I can't wait for Legally Blonde! I hear it's a really good movie!" Ben exclaimed.

Bill had lined up a few movies that everyone had agreed on: Insidious, Bee Movie, and Legally Blonde. 

"Me either!" Bev said. "Elle Woods is such an icon."

Mike chuckled. "I've only seen the musical." He shrugged.

"Don't even get me started on the musical," Ben giggled.

Richie smiled at his friends. "I know you're excited but none of you has even said anything about the greatest movie of all time!"

"I can't believe you let him choose Bee Movie!" Eddie groaned.

"It was better than his option of watching hardcore porn." Stan rolled his eyes.

"And it mi- mu- might cheer us up!" Bill stated.

The Losers laughed as Richie smiled proudly.

The Losers had settled down as Bill placed snack bowls on the table. The all quietened down as Insidious started. 

Halfway through Insidious, Bill’s dad knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Richie stood up and answered the door. 

“Richie, your dad-” Bill’s dad started. 

“I know, I’ll get going.” Richie sighed. 

“You’ll always have a place here.” Bill’s dad stated as Richie put his shoes. “I can give you a lift if you want?” 

“Thank you but I can walk it’s not that far.” Richie smiled tightly. 

“Okay, well-” Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. 

“Shit,” Richie muttered and opened the door. There stood his dad, a scowl on his face. 

“Your mother has been worried sick.” His dad growled. 

_ No, she was probably passed out drunk._ Richie thought. 

“I’m sorry.” He said instead. 

“Let’s go.” Richie’s dad gripped Richie’s shoulder. Richie complied and walked out to the car. 

When he next saw his friends, they were pissed that he left without saying anything but they quickly realised that it was more than bailing out on them. 

** 4 **

The fourth time it happened, it was midnight and Eddie was climbing up the conveniently grown tree and through Richie's window. Eddie was having a particularly bad night and so he confided in Richie.

His mom had been yelling at him all night because he hadn't taken all his pills. But she also decided to add some other shit that was completely unnecessary. Eddie was tired, each time he talked to his mom, it resulted in an argument.

And so, Eddie was climbing through Richie's window at one in the morning.

Richie was sat at his desk, finishing some homework, when Eddie stumbled in.

"Eds? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Richie asked, standing up to check that Eddie was okay physically.

"I'm fine!" Eddie groaned. "Why are you still up?"

"I'm falling behind in physics," Richie suggested, trying to come up with any excuse he could think of.

"Since when do you care about physics?" Eddie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I started failing." Richie motioned to the homework.

"Do you need some tutoring?" Richie shrugged.

"I won't be able to pay for a tutor," Richie stated as he turned to avoid eye contact.

"You don't have to pay me. Or Bill. I think he's doing well in physics at the moment!" Eddie offered.

"It'll be fine," Richie mumbled. 

Richie started to pull out the blankets and an extra pillow he kept hidden under his bed for when his friends needed somewhere else to sleep. It was usually Eddie, because of whatever issue his mom had caused, or Bev, because sometimes her aunt treated her with such care she didn't know how to handle it. Occasionally, he would have Mike or Stan over.

Richie placed the pillow and blankets on the floor and sighed. "Are you okay with sleeping on the floor? I accidentally popped the blow-up mattress. Or we can share?"

"What if your parents walk in?" Eddie asked, worriedly.

"I'll know when they're coming in. Besides, I'll lock my door." Richie motioned to the locked door.

"Why do you have a lock on your door?" Eddie questioned.

"Mom wanted me to have more privacy." Richie lied easily.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps made their way down the hill to Richie's room.

"Shit," He muttered. "Can you, like, hide in my closet until I come back?"

"How will I know if it's safe to come out?" Eddie asked, wide-eyed with fear.

"I'll tap the door five times." Richie knocked the door five times

Eddie nodded as Richie left the room. Eddie listened as Richie's parents yelled at him. He didn't hear Richie yell back at all. Eddie flinched as he heard a crash sound throughout the house.

Five minutes later, Richie knocked the door five times and Eddie crawled out to see Richie with a bruised cheek.

"Richie what-" Eddie started.

"Don't." Richie interrupted. 

Eddie didn't say anything else and watched as Richie limped to his bed. Eddie didn't bring it up again. Richie hated being forced to talk about something.

** 5 **

The fifth time was when all the Losers were chilling outside and got caught by the Bowers gang.

They were simply sat on the street when Bowers wandered up and yelled out a "Hey, Losers!"

"Fuck off, asshole!" Richie had growled out, already pissed off.

"What did you say to me, Tozier?" Henry glared.

"Sorry? Do I have to spell it out slowly for you? You're. An. Asshole." Richie smiled, sarcasm laced in all his features.

"What is it you Losers say? Oh, beep beep fag!" Henry exclaimed.

Richie jumped up and punched Henry in the face. Henry laughed sinisterly.

"Now this is getting interesting!" Patrick and Victor grabbed Richie so he couldn't move. Henry punched Richie in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Richie!" Eddie exclaimed. The Losers quickly ran forth to defend their friend but were quickly met with Henry pulling out a switchblade.

"Stay back! We'll stab him." Henry threatened, playing with the blade allowing the switchblade to dance around his fingers. Bev put her arms in front of Eddie.

"Let him go!" Stan yelled out.

"Let's talk first. God, Jew, let us have a bit of fun!" Patrick chuckled at Henry. "So, Richie, tell us about your little problem, yeah?" 

"Henry, don't!" Richie cried out weakly.

"Don't what? Don't talk about the reports on your daddy?" Henry chuckled as the other's stared nervously. "Don't talk about how my dad got called to your house last week because he was beating his wife? But it wasn't mommy was it?"

"Don't." Richie let out weakly as tears ran down his face.

"It was you, Richie. Wasn't it?" Henry smirked.

Richie let out a broken sob. "Shut up." He leapt forward and pushed Henry. Henry punched Richie twice before cutting him slightly with the knife.

"Stop!" Eddie screamed, running forward and pushing Henry.

A fight broke out as the losers punched to defend their friend. Suddenly, a gunshot ran out and everyone stopped. They turned to see Richie's dad holding a gun in the air.

"Richard. Let's go home." He spoke sternly. Richie sighed and walked towards his dad who gripped his shoulder tightly and shoved him in the car. The Bowers gang quickly ran away.

"Mr Tozier! He was just trying to defend himself-" Eddie started.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to be told what my son did or did not do?" Mr Tozier snapped. "Don't come near me or my son ever again. You're bad influences, the lot of you!" 

The door slammed shut as Richie's dad got in the car, they quickly sped off leaving the Loser's to question what the fuck had just happened. They started to walk to Richie's house.

"We can't let this keep happening," Bev muttered. "It's not fair on him."

"I'm going to his house!" Eddie exclaimed. "I don't give a shit if you want to join me or not."

"I'll go." Mike nodded firmly.

"Me too," Ben said.

After everyone agreed the friends starting to run faster to Richie's house.

** +1 **

The Losers listened as they heard Richie's dad yell angrily at Richie. Mike had to physically hold Eddie back from running in their straight away.

"We need a plan," Bev stated. "Knowing what Richie's going through, his parents aren't going to let us get through easily."

Eddie nodded. "Richie's parents don't like guests. I have to sneak through his window, it's always unlocked. Maybe a few of us can climb to his window and pack his stuff?"

"And then one-one of us c-c-can get R-R-Richie," Bill suggested. "I can te-text my dad to pu-pi-pick us up?"

"Okay. Who's going where?" Ben asked.

"His parents tolerate me so I'll stay here," Stan said. "And they like Bill."

"Alright. Mike and I are going to go get some of his stuff." Bev said. "Eddie-"

"I'll get Richie." Eddie nodded. "On it." 

Bill texted his dad to come to pick him and his friends up in his minivan. His dad agreed but as soon as he saw it was for Richie he was speeding over.

Bev, Mike and Eddie made their way up the tree to Richie's window as Stan and Bill stood on the porch. They waited until they got the signal from Ben that they had got in successfully.

Once they got the signal, Bill knocked on the door and waited for a response. Stan leaned closer to the door to hear Richie's dad yell, "Go to your room you little shit."

Stan leaned back and nodded at Ben who threw a rock on the window to say Richie was coming up. Eddie tiptoed out of the room and checked to see if anyone was coming before quickly helping Richie up the stairs.

"Eddie? What the-" Eddie shushed him and helped him up the stairs. Richie limped to his room where he saw Bev and Mike

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Richie whispered harshly.

"We're getting you out of here." Bev shoved more clothes into a bag and grabbed some other bits

Richie felt all air leave his body. "Are you joking? He'll kill me!"

"We won't let him!" Mike explained. "Is there anything important you want to take? I grabbed your school shit."

"He'll kill you first!" Richie tugged on his hair. "And mom, she'll join in."

"We'll be fine, Rich. C'mon, you're going to stay with Stan." Bev smiled lightly.

"Do you want to grab any other stuff?" Eddie asked.

Richie nodded and pulled out his piggy bank and a small notebook.

Eddie helped Richie out of the window and down the tree the best he could as Bill's dad pulled up. They quickly got in there as Stan, Bill, and Ben made their way to the minivan.

"Hey there Richie. You're gonna stay with us for now. I won't let him hurt you again." Bill's dad smiled.

"Thanks, sir." Richie smiled weakly as he felt his eyelids droop.

"No, Chee," Eddie exclaimed. "You have to stay awake until we get to the hospital, alright?

"Okey-doke, Eddie bear." Richie grinned, lazily. "I love you guys." He said as they arrived at the hospital.

"We love you too." Stan smiled. "Very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has been through hell and back. Now, with the kindness of Bill's parents, he doesn't know how to handle himself.

Bill's parents were nice people who had every good intention (they willingly lied to the police because Richie said he didn't want people to know what was happening nor did he want his parents to get in trouble) but it killed Richie every time they were too nice to him because he felt as though he didn't deserve it

Richie had learnt with Maggie and Wentworth that all he didn't deserve to be loved or treated nicely. He had grown up hating himself and believing he wasn't good enough for anything or anyone.

It was about ten at night when Richie sneaked downstairs to get a glass of water. He stopped at the kitchen door when he heard Sharon and Zack talking.  
He froze and leaned in to hear more.

"We need to get him more clothes, he can't live on bags worth." Sharon acknowledged. "So that'll cost about a hundred dollars if we get him decent clothes."

"And then he's gonna need therapy which costs like sixty dollars if we get a cheap one," Zack replied. Richie felt himself tremble, he didn't need therapy.

"We also need to get more shopping now and add him to our phone bill," Sharon said and sighed a bit. Richie frowned and walked back up the stairs. He threw his clothes in a bag and grabbed other important things. He opened the window and slowly climbed out.

He had been planning on leaving for a long time. He couldn't bear to feel like a burden any longer. Richie started running to the only place he knew was home.

Zack walked slowly up the stairs. He stopped at Georgie's door, peering in and smiling at the sight of his youngest child hugging on to a stuffed turtle. He couldn't help but grimace at the sight of Georgie's single arm. It had been about three years after the accident and he still thanks God every day for allowing Georgie to come out alive after he was attacked. Zack then pulled the door too and walked further down the hall to his oldest son. He opened it to see Bill doing homework at his desk. He had some show on, Zack thought it was American Horror Stories but he couldn't be sure.

"Come on Bill. It's ten. Electronics off, remember?" Zack chirped. Bill hummed out a noise of acknowledgement and closed his laptop.

"I'm gonna fuh- fin- finish off this essay, and I'll b-be done," Bill said. Zack walked over to his son and snatched the pencil out of his hand.

"Hey!" Bill exclaimed.

"You can finish it in the morning," Zack smirked. "Now, go to bed!"

Bill rolled his eyes as Zack walked out and closed the door. He stopped at the guest bedroom and opened the door slowly so Richie could call out if he was scared. But there was no reply.

"Richie? Am I okay to come in?" Zack asked as the door fully opened. He looked around but didn't set eyes on the boy. "Richie?" He called out. He opened the wardrobe and swore under his breath. No clothes remained in the wardrobe and nothing of Richie's remained there.

"Fuck." Zack stared up at the ceiling. He ran downstairs and threw on his coat.

"Zack? Where are you going? What's going on?" Sharon asked. Bill started walking down the stairs.

"Dad?" Bill asked.

"Richie's gone," Zack stated as he put on his shoes.

"What?" Bill exclaimed.

"Let me get my shoes on!" Sharon ordered.

"Me too!" Bill added.

"No!" Zack blurted. "Who's going to watch Georgie?"

"I'll stay here." Sharon offered. "Bill you go with your dad!"

Bill nodded as he tied his shoelaces, running outside with his dad and getting in his car. They started to drive down the street.

"Where would Richie go?" Zack asked, slowly driving down the street looking for any sign of his new family member.

"I don't know?" Bill sighed. "The Q- Qu- quarry maybe? The club hu-hou-house?"

"Call your friends. See if they've seen him." Zack said as he sped up the car.

"Hey, Stan? I know it's late but huh-ha-have you seen Ruh- Ri-Richie?" There was a pause. "What do you- Oh!" Bill grabbed his dad. "Oh God okay. Th- tha- thank you!" Stan hung up and whimpered out: "He's with his puh- pah-parents! Or at the the-th-their house!"

Zack just nodded and continued to drive.

When they arrived at Richie's house, Zack ordered his son to stay in the car. And, with much disagreement, he went inside the house alone to collect Richie. He walked past the empty driveway and looked through the window to see Richie on the floor crying his eyes out.

Zack opened the thankfully unlocked door and walked in. Staring at Richie, Zack knelt beside Richie and tapped the floor to let him know he was there. Richie flinched but looked up at the older man.

"Hey, kid." Zack smiled, his voice was as soft as possible. "I'm going to take you back to mine, okay? Back to Bill and Georgie!"

"No. I can't!" Richie groaned.

"Why not?" Zack asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Richie, you have to talk to me. I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me how to make you feel better, okay?"

Richie whimpered and avoided eye contact. "Stop being so nice!" Richie growled.

"What?" Zack asked as he stroked Richie's arm, comfortingly.

"Punch me! Please, I don't deserve this kindness!" Richie shot up and grabbed Zack's hand and curled it into a fist. 

Richie tried to bring Zack's fist to his cheek but Zack resisted, saying sadly, "I don't show my kindness through fists. No one should. But your parents did and that isn't fair on you!" Zack allowed his fist to unclench as Richie's grip weakened.

"Richie, I care you, okay? I'm sorry your parents treated you in a way that you didn't deserve and now you don't know how to be loved. I'm sorry." Zack sighed before continuing. "Richie, you can come with me and we can go back to our house, have some take out and maybe watch a show you like!"

Richie swallowed and allowed tears to run out of his eyes. "Stop being nice!" Zack frowned. 

"Richie, you deserve to be loved. And so, no matter how long it takes, I am going to teach you that you deserved to be loved." Zack whispered, before opening his arms. "Can I hug you?"

Richie nodded and jumped into Zack's arms. "Come on," Zack mumbled. "Let's get you home?"

Richie sniffed as Zack guided him out the house and into the car. Bill moved to the back seat so Richie could sit at the front with Zack. Richie fell asleep in the car and Zack carried him into their house.

Zack was going to try his hardest to let Richie feel loved whether it was the last thing he did.


	3. A Step Towards Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Sharon convince Richie to take the first step towards stability, talking to the police.

Richie had learnt quite early living in the Denbrough household that Georgie asked a lot of questions.

The first time Richie had stayed for longer than two days, Georgie asked loads of questions. "Why are you here, Chee? Why do you have bruises on your face? What's wrong? Why do you keep shaking?"

Richie pretty much ran out the room after the last one. He ran up to the room he was staying in and collapsed to the floor. His hands were clamped on his ears and he tried the new breathing exercises his therapist had taught him.

Bill had rushed in the room to help Richie, only scaring Richie more as he had flashbacks to his parents. Richie rocked back and forth as he allowed his breath to even out.

"You okay, ruh-rich- Richie?" Bill asked.

Richie glanced up and forced a smile. "Of course I am, big Bill!"

"Richie!" Bill sighed. Richie tensed and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm okay, Bill. I promise." Richie smiled tightly.

"C'mon Rich, we to- tuh- talked about this!" Bill sighed.

"I'm okay Bill," Richie mumbled. "Promise."

Richie stumbled down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen where Sharon and Zack were cooking.

"Richie; Sharon and I think you should talk to the police." Zack started, his voice slow and soft.

"Nope. Nuh-uh! No way!" Richie exclaimed, voice loud with worry as he shook his hands. He started edging towards to doorway.

"They were just putting me in my place!" Richie reasoned. "You'd do the same if I was annoying and not cleaning the house or getting a good grade in physics!"

"No, Richie," Zack whispered. "No, we would never do that."

"Why not?" Richie asked looking between the two adults. "I deserve it. I'm a terrible kid."

"No, you're not. Even if you were that is not a reason to hurt your kid." Zack stated, shaking his head.

"Well, either way, we're not telling anyone!" Richie exclaimed.

"But Rich-" Sharon started.

"They'll kill me if they find out!" Richie's voice was a hushed whisper as if he was scared Maggie and Wentworth would hear him.

"No they won't, we won't let them!" Sharon's stern voice was accompanied by a soft smile. Richie had noticed that she would do anything to protect her family. Not that Zack wouldn't, but he would make more of an effort to remember small details, like what shows Richie was watching or what grade Richie would get in what class. It made Richie feel a new kind of feeling. He felt loved by parents.

"What if they-"

"Richie these are all what-ifs. I think what's best is that we go to the police and tell them that Maggie and Wentworth are dangerous people. What if they do something to someone else? Richie we can't let that happen to you." Sharon stated.

Richie froze. "I'm scared." He admitted.

Zack pulled Richie into a hug. "It's okay, we'll protect you!"

"Richie, we're here for you," Sharon whispered. "Look we'll call over your friends and we'll have a pizza night okay? And tomorrow you can go to your therapist after we go to the police?"

Richie nodded and hugged Zack tighter.

"I don't want them to hurt you," Richie stated as he pulled away, frowning and looking at his new parents.

"They won't," Sharon promised. "Now, everyone is on they're way over so why don't you choose some pizza toppings and I'll get them ordered!"

Richie nodded. 

"So, Rich," Bev grinned. "What's it like living in Bill's humble abode?"

"It's nice. You know, it is harder to sneak out and make sweet love to Eddie's mom."

"Jesus! Seriously, Rich?" Eddie groaned.

"We are not doing this now!" Stan exclaimed. "I came here for movies and free pizza, not sexual tension!"

"C'mon, don't be an asshole! Let the couple be happy!" Bev teased. 

Eddie flipped them off and sat down. Richie laughed and curled an arm around Eddie, "Don't pretend you hate this, Eds! I know you love me!"

Eddie grumbled and threw Richie's arm off him.

"So what are we watching?" Richie asked.

"Um well, we decided on either Mean Girls or Legally Blonde because you didn't finish it last time," Ben said.

Richie flinched at the thought of his last movie night. "I think we can watch Legally Blonde."

He didn't want to watch it but knowing that Ben and Beverly loved the movie and he didn't want to stop them from watching it.

"You s- sure about that, Ruh- Rich?" Bill asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Richie raised an eyebrow. 

"N- no reason!" Bill stuttered.   
  
The movie started and Richie dug into the pizza to avoid the bad memories of his dad stopping by and taking him home. 

When they got halfway through the movie, Richie stared at the door expecting Zack to walk through and take him to pass him to his dad.

"Richie, hey." Eddie pulled at Richie's sleeve but Richie stared at the door. "Rich?"

"What?" Richie asked.

"He's not gonna come get you, you know?" Mike said. "You can look away from the door. He's not coming in. I promise."

"You don't know that," Richie stated, he didn't move his gaze from the door.

"Yes, we do, Chee," Eddie promised, as he grabbed Richie's cheek to turn him away from the door.

Richie stared into his friend's eyes to search for any signs of deception.

"What are you-?" Richie whispered as Eddie pulled him into a hug.

"What do you mean? I'm showing you affection." Eddie joked. 

"Please keep doing it," Richie mumbled. "It's quite nice."

Bev cooed at the scene and joined in on the hug. The rest of the losers joined in. Richie wouldn't admit it but he cried when he went to sleep that night, overwhelmed with the feeling that his dad didn't come and take him away.

When Richie saw his therapist after he reported his parents, he was emotional at the thought of them being gone forever.

"And how did reporting your parents to the police make you feel?" His therapist asked. Her name was Annabelle and she always wore her hair in a tight bun and had a very soft smile on her face. She had the room decorated very neutral with a few little trinkets on the shelves. They were mainly squishy stress relieving toys, picture framed quotes, and a Rubix Cube. 

Richie shrugged. "I'm feeling overwhelmed. Like, I'm scared that they're gonna come out but what if I turn out like them? What if in years to come my kid is going to be talking to you because I'm the same!"

"Richie you won't turn into them unless you allow yourself to," Annabelle explained. "I believe you won't become them. Because now you have a healthy, loving family around you."

Richie scoffed. "Healthy family? Bill has a stutter and Georgie only has one arm!" He laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, sure sounds like a healthy family to me!"

"Was it either of the parents' fault that they got those?" Annabelle asked.

"What? No!"

"Then why is it an unhealthy family?" Annabelle questioned.

"I don't know." Richie sighed after a minute. "I guess because it's not a normal family?"

"Their parents love them, don't they?" Richie nodded. "Then it is a normal family. Every family that has love and support is a 'normal family'. Those without that love and support, such as you and your blood relatives, are not a 'normal family'. They were emotionally and physically abusive, Richie."

Richie allowed the words to overtake him as he nodded.

"Do you feel like you're making progress in your mental health?" Annabelle asked, looking intently at him.

"I think so." Richie nodded. "I mean, reporting to the police was a big step so." He shrugged, unable to finish his sentence.

"It was a very big step and everyone is so proud of you for it." Annabelle smiled, kindly.

'Yeah,' Richie thought. 'I'm proud of me too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, follow me on Tumblr to chat @/whereyoustand
> 
> Tell me what you think! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out.
> 
> I think this might be the last chapter because I don't know what to write about aha!


End file.
